


The Dating Game

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blind Date Game, Fluff, Fundraiser, M/M, Margo Has Plans, Margo knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Margo please tell me you did not sign me up for this?""Eliot I did and I'm not going to apologize. You've been a little down since Mike and this for a good cause. It's just a little blind date game for the theater fundraiser, what could it hurt?""A little blind date game? Really? Who picked these people that I have to 'go on a date with' huh?""I did if you must know. I thought it would be fun and you're gonna like all the guys. Come on would I ever let you down El?"





	The Dating Game

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea of Margo making Eliot do a blind dating game for a fundraiser.

**Monday afternoon: 1pm**

Why did she have to say yes to running this thing. Stupid Alice and her great figure and her cute smile and those eyes.

It was her second year running the student meeting for the yearly theater fundraiser and Alice had decided to attend. They'd only been dating a few weeks, but Alice liked the theater and had wanted to come. And then Alice had raised her hand explaining how fun it might be to do a dating game. They'd done one apparently at her brother's college and it had brought a lot of money in.

So here she was on a Monday afternoon scouring the campus for some guys to go on a date with Eliot.

He hadn't said yes yet, but she was pretty good at getting him to do things and besides he needed this. He hadn't been on a date since Mike.

She passed a few until she saw him. She'd seen him at that first year dorm party she went to with Alice. He had been making out with that guy from her history class Zach she thought.

He was sat there under a tree reading the Fillory books. She'd them read as a kid. She liked them.

"Fillory and Further huh?"

She caught him off guard.

"Um yeah. I'm kind of obsessed you might say. They're my favorites."

Oh Eliot was going to love him.

"Cool. So Zach what's the story with him?"

The confusion on his face contained multitudes.

"Uh Zach?"

"The guy you were making out with at the party last week?"

"oh uh there's no story. I was a little buzzed and he was cute and we made out and that's basically it."

"So not dating then?"

"Um no. Look what's this about um?"

"Margo" she held her hand out to him.

"Quentin" he replied as he shook it.

"So Friday night what are you doing?"

"Um nothing. My friend Julia has to work at the library cafe so I thought I might keep her company."

"Great so you're free then. Meet me at the theater at 8pm. We're doing a dating game fundraiser and you're gonna be a contestant."

She walked away as he tried to come up with a rebuttal.

Alright she'd found Eliot's date, so now she just had to stack the deck in his favor.

She found bachelor number two in their campus house. Todd. Eliot barely acknowledged his presence even if they did live three doors down from each other. He wouldn't know Todd if she put them face to face. Perfect.

Bachelor number three was harder. She finally found him though. Penny. He was smoking outside the dorms. She'd seen him around. In another instance Eliot would go for him she thought, but Quentin was what Eliot needed right now.

Now she just had to convince Eliot.

**Thursday night: 10pm**

"Margo please tell me you did not sign me up for this?"

"Eliot I did and I'm not going to apologize. You've been a little down since Mike and this for a good cause. It's just a little blind date game for the theater fundraiser, what could it hurt?"

"A little blind date game? Really? Who picked these people that I have to 'go on a date with' huh?"

"I did if you must know. I thought it would be fun and you're gonna like all the guys. Come on would I ever let you down El?"

He looked down at her; her eyes doing that pleading thing; and he relaxed his shoulders. He did know she would take care of him and if she picked the guys it wouldn't be all bad would it? It just one date for charity right? What could go wrong? He sighed.

“Okay I’ll do it Bambi. When is it?”

“9pm tomorrow night.” she did not stay for his reaction to that.

**Friday night: 8pm**

She'd met Quentin, Todd, and Penny by the side entrance and set them all up in the room they could get ready in.

"Margo I'm really not sure about this."

"Hush Quentin. It'll be fine. What's an hour on stage trying to get a date with a very handsome boy?"

**Friday night: 830pm**

Later she met Eliot in the green room of the main theater at Brakebills getting ready. Margo had gone all out apparently as he'd glimpsed the set up. It looked exactly like the game shows he used to watch. It had sold a lot of tickets as well she'd told him.

"Okay, I know you can't tell me their names or really anything about them, but can I just get a little something?" he asked her trying to just have some sort of control.

She looked at him, and realizing he was tense, acquiesced "Okay I'll give you a little information because I'm so nice. Two of them are first years I know for a fact you haven't met and the third you've met, but you're not gonna recognize him El."

He took a breath okay he trusted her and he knew he could trust her choices hopefully.

**Friday night: 9pm**

"Welcome everyone to the Brakebills Dating Game. Thank you so much for coming and in just a moment we'll bring our contestant out, but first let's meet the bachelors." Josh's voice boomed over the crowd.

Josh walked up to the three of them, "Here they all are. Get a good look at them and decide amongst yourselves who think will walk away tonight with a date."

Walking over to where Eliot stood he motioned for him, "Now without further adieu our contestant: Eliot Waugh!"

Eliot took his seat.

"Eliot this is how the game works you'll get to ask each bachelor three questions and after you've asked all nine you'll have to decide who you want to go on a date with."

In the front row Margo saw Quentin's face as Eliot was announced and it was enough to make her all the more pleased with her choices.

"Seems easy enough" he replied with a smile that was just a tad forced.

Josh handed him a mic and stepped back.

"Alright um bachelor number three what's your favorite position?" he figured he'd start off by making Margo upset if he had to do this. Besides it was an important question.

"Oh well that's easy. I really enjoy my current position as the Dean's assistant. It's really fun." Todd was quite pleased with his answer, but the entire auditorium broke out in laughter.

"Okay." he was not expecting that answer. So, bachelor number three was off the table.

"Alright well bachelor number one, if I was going to make your favorite drink what would I make you?" knowing a significant other's favorite drink was an important part of the process.

“Vodka.” Penny replied.

He was very taken aback, “Vodka? Just vodka? No vodka and coke or vodka cranberry?” just vodka?

“Just vodka” Penny told him a little exasperated.

Okay so that was disconcerting. Hopefully bachelor number two would be alright. Hah trusting Margo what had she done?

He tried to look at her in the crowd, but the lights were too bright.

“So, if we were going on a date where would you take me?” He asked fully expecting another disappointing answer.

Quentin swallowed, “Well I think that depends. I’d like to get to know you, so not a movie or play. Coffee would be nice unless you don’t like coffee. We could get tea or just have a nice stroll along the seawall. It’s one of my favorite places, but yeah just someplace we could talk.” Quentin took a breath. How much of an idiot did he just make himself sound to THE Eliot Waugh?? He’d seen him a couple of times on campus and was definitely attracted. He was a little glad Margo had made him do this.

Oh that sounded nice Eliot thought. Most guys would say a bar or a movie, but a stroll on the seawall. That sounded pretty good. What game was Margo playing. “That sounds like a wonderful date.” and he meant it. So bachelor number two was ahead of the others at the moment.

He asked all three of them the same questions in different orders and each time bachelor number two seemed to have the answer he loved the most. Margo had definitely planned this he kept thinking, but he was enjoying himself and she knew what he liked.

Finally it came time for Josh to come back and take control of the situation.

“Well Eliot you’ve asked all the bachelors three questions. Are you ready to make your decision?”

“I think I am Josh.” He did know who he was going to choose.

“Alright who’s it gonna be? Will you pick bachelor number one, bachelor number two, or bachelor number three?”

“Josh, I’d like to go on a date with bachelor number two.” Margo had done well he thought and she would know it.

Margo did know it. She couldn’t help smiling a smug smile in her seat.

“What is it?” Alice asked in a whisper.

“I’ll tell you later kitty cat.” She whispered back.

Back on stage Josh walked over to the bachelors hidden from Eliot’s view.

“Bachelor number two will you please show yourself?”

At that Eliot watched as Quentin emerged from behind the screen.

His breath hitched as he saw the man of his choosing come into view. He very much had to give credit where credit was due. Margo had gone above and beyond. He was a little nerdy looking, but there was something about him that made his heart go pitter patter.

He stood up as Quentin came closer.

“Well folks our contestant has chosen his bachelor and now they’re going on their date. Let’s all have a round of applause for all the bachelors! There are refreshments in the hall. Have a good night everyone.”

Josh ushered them both off stage.

**Friday night: 10:30pm**

“Uh hey” Quentin greeted as they stood in the stage corridor.

“Hey” he replied.

“I’ve um seen you around campus. Never thought you’d actually pick me though. I mean Penny he looks amazing and everything he said I mean it was perfect.”

“Perfect maybe for someone else, but vodka just straight seriously? I’m sorry but no. Your answers however were absolutely perfect. I would definitely have noticed if I’ve seen you around, so my apologies for not seeing you. Now how about a moonlit stroll? Can’t give you the seawall, but there’s this beautiful spot by the gardens.” He was going to give Margo the biggest kiss when he saw her next.

Quentin’s face had the biggest smile Eliot had ever seen on it, “I um I’d love that.”

They walked out of the theater doors and down the path that led to the garden fountains.

“So what brought you to Brakebills Quentin?” He asked as they walked.

“Well honestly my best friend; Julia; applied and I couldn’t imagine college without her so I applied everywhere she did and we both got accepted. It’s nice um it’s close enough to New Jersey um that’s where I’m from, but far enough away that it feels a bit like an escape you know?” Quentin tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Sorry I um I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

“You do? Huh never would have guessed.” He replied this look of absolute endearment on his face. “So a Jersey boy huh? Well I’m glad you are here Quentin.”

“So what about you? Where are you from and what brought you here?”

“Well where I’m from is not very special. What’s important is that I got out and I’m here. And Brakebills well it was the only place that offered me almost a full ride, so here I am.”

“I’m glad you’re here too Eliot.”

That was the first time he’d heard his name out of those lips. He liked his name out of those lips.

He let Quentin ramble on as they got closer to the fountain.

They were nearly there. Nearly at his favorite bench on campus. The bench where every good thing had happened. The bench where he first met Margo and now the bench where he'd have his first date with Quentin.

He was so engrossed in debating what to do next he hadn’t noticed the man had moved closer to him on the bench until he was brought out of his head by a few words.

“Hey….um” Quentin hesitantly said as reached up and kissed him.

He leaned into the kiss smiling as he did so. He laughed as they broke apart.

"um sorry I just I've been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you on campus."

"Hey don't be sorry." And with that he cupped Quentin's neck and kissed him this time slower.

**Saturday morning: 1am**

She was lying on his bed waiting for him as he came back from the date.

He took off his shoes and cuddled up to her on the bed.

"So, how was it? I'm guessing good?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Yeah it was good. More than good. He's um. Quentin is something. Thank you Bambi. I know you rigged it, so thank you"

"Can't put anything past you huh? I just I want you to be happy honey."

"I am. I'm happy."


End file.
